May's Diary
by shubbleDC
Summary: May just started School so she still trying to get along with everyone.when she admits her feeling for Ash in her Diary will she admit her feelings in real life. Advanceshipping
1. My diary

_**This is my first one so please go easy on me I know it's short but I tried my best to inform the readers what's going on what's going to happen. And if you haven't notice some dialogue are from pokemon manga if you read the story of ruby and sapphire you'll notice it eventually. Yep so I think I'll put chapter 2 soon.** _

* * *

><p><em>DEAR:Diary<em>

Today's the day I start going to this new School and to tell you the truth I'm kind a nervous and you wanna know why? well I can give three reasons why.

One I'm a new kid and the hardest part of being a new kid is trying to fit in,

Two is staying away from trouble in every school there's always this group of people who bullies kids that are smaller than them and walk around the school like they own the place,

Three is finding a friend "well three will be easy since I already know that Ash will be my classmate".

Why did I agree on switching schools again? Well it was dad's idea.

My dad thinks that if I go with ash I'll be a lot safer which is kind a thoughtful of my dad.

Ash is my best friend we've been friends since we were little kids.

I remember the time that he will always scream "I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER ONE DAY".

It's been his dream ever since and Ash is the one who inspire me to follow my own dream that is being a Top Coordinator.

Though we have different dreams we have the same determination...wait why did I talk about Ash all of the sudden?

Do I have a thing for Ash? Well he is cute with his Cap on and especially when Pikachu lays on ash's head,

But the best thing about Ash is that he always look after his friends and Pokemon he treat's them like family. I never seen a guy like Ash.

Well that's Ash Ketchum for you a guy with a golden heart.

Anyway I better go don't wanna be late in my first day of class. I think there's another reason why I don't wanna be late I think you already guess why.

"I can't wait to see him".

May Maple

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? I think it's pretty good despite it being a little short, I'll make the next one longer anyway read review and what not.<strong>


	2. first day

**So here is chapter two feel free to review my work. Suggestions are needed since I want everyone's advice so I can improve my writing skills or typing skills whatever. I made this chapter longer than chapter one. The first ones really short huh. Anyway here it is ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>DEAR:Diary<p>

Yesterday was my first day of going to this new school.

I was so nervous that I almost forgot to introduce myself to everyone.

I'm pretty sure that everyone notice my voice squealed when I started to introduce myself.

"_It's kinda embarrassing_".

I met alot of people I already know like misty, drew, dawn, gary, brock, tracey,

And ash of course. But there's this paul guy who I don't know yet.

He seems only interested in listening to professor juniper.

Oh wait I forgot to tell you one of the best part professor juniper is our adviser.

"_Professor juniper the youngest female pretty professor in the unova region_".

She has the best quality of every young girl wants

"Smart"

"Kind"

and "_beautiful"._

I want to be just like her when I grow up "smart, kind, and _beautiful pokemon coordinator that is"._

Anyway back on topic since I already know a lot people from my class it was easy fitting in.

"_I didn't even have to try_".

Everything went well. brock, misty and talked a little bit.

Next was I talked to ash I asked him what is he been doing for the past two months.

He said_: Dawn and I have been_...

Ash's words really caught my attention I was waiting for what will he say next.

Suddenly my heart begun to beat faster and everyone around me suddenly stopped moving.

As if time had stopped. But I already know that it's just my imagination.

Then I heard voices in my head saying words that ash might say next.

"_Dating"_

"_A couple"_

" _Hanging out"_

And the last one "_making out"._

The last one really hit the spot It felt like someone stab me with a knife.

Eventually I snap myself out of it and it was a huge relief when ash said:

"_Training our pokemon for the past two months"._

So ash has been seeing dawn for a while now huh.

Their probably just friends.

But the thought of ash and dawn being too close "_makes me feel a bit jealous"_.

Then he asked me why was my face turning red.

So I just embarrassingly said "oh _maybe it's just the heat getting to me hahahaha_".

Worst lie ever! I just panicked and I could not think of anything better to say.

I'm pretty sure he smiled at me when I when I said that.

But he had that smile that says "_I know why_".

Hmmm... maybe I'm just over thinking this stuff.

After class I grab my things and ready to head home.

Ash asked me if we can go home together since our house is just six yards away from each other.

And he said that he wants to make sure that I got home safely._  
>"His such a sweet guy".<em>

"_Ash kinda reminds me of dad."_

I agreed of course why would I turn down his offer.

On our way home we talk about the good times we had when we were kids and how much we changed since then.

Ash did add something on that last part that made me blush like crazy.

Seriously my face was so red that it felt like my whole body is going to burn.

He said "_especially you"._

I just giggled and said "_stop it ash you're making me blush here"._

He smiled at me he still had that smile from before.

After we had a good talk we said our goodbyes and casually said to each other.

"_See you tomorrow_".

Yep I'll definitely see you ash ketchum.

In my dreams.

May maple


	3. Nightmare

**Hey guys so here's chapter three, someone review my chapter two and gave me a great idea and that idea is in this Chapter, this wasn't my original plan but putting this Chapter won't change what I have in store for you guys, anyway enough of my rumbling and on with the fic.**

* * *

><p>DEAR:Diary<p>

I wasn't suppose to write on my Diary this late at night but I just can't go back to sleep so "_what the heck"._

I just woke up, it's like 3:06 AM in the morning.

Your probably wondering why am I still awake this late at night.

Well let me answer your question Diary.

I had a dream well it's more like a nightmare

It's about Ash, yes I know your probably thinking that I'm "Head over Heels" for Ash.

But I just can't control my dreams it just happens alright.

So let me tell you what happened in my dream.

_There I was standing in the front door of the Ketchum residence, _

_I straighten up my Blouse and my Bandanna,_

_Comb my hair with my fingers and do my habit of tapping the floor with my sneakers._

_I rung the Doorbell,_

_The door was opened by Mrs. Ketchum herself, though I wasn't much surprise._

_I'm kinda used of Mrs. Ketchum always opening the door,_

_Her or Mr. Mime that is._

"_Hello Dear, here to see Ash?" is what she said._

"_Good Afternoon Mrs. Ketchum, yes I'm looking for him, is he here?" is what I said._

"_I think he's upstairs in his room, if you want you can go upstairs and talk to him."_

"_Sure... if it's no trouble?"_

"_No need to be so formal May", she smiled. _

"_You and Ash have been friends since you two were little kid."_

"_You're more than welcome here."_

_I smiled and said. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."_

_I entered the house and looked around, everything looks just the same as the last time I visit._

_I went upstairs and knocked on the door that has a sign that say's._

_ASH'S ROOM._

"_Hey Ash you in there?" _

"_May is that you?" is what I heard him say._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Sure"_

_I twist the Door Knob open with my right hand._

_There I saw Ash sitting on his bed._

"_Hey Ash you have a minute?"_

"_Sure, what you wanna talk about?"_

_I sat next to him on his bed._

_I pulled out two tickets from my waistpack.  
><em>

"_See I have these two tickets to this movie called Victini and the dark hero and I was hoping that you could come watch it with me"_

_Then he smirked and looked at me with cold eyes._

"_Sorry May but I'd rather watch the movie with Dawn than with you"_

"_What?" I said almost crying._

_"May I always wanted to say this to you"  
><em>

"_You're just not my type"_

After that I found myself lying in my bed and realized that it was all just a dream.

I know it's all just a dream but it felt so real.

"Right now my heart is beating like crazy"

Why do I have to dream something like that!

I know Ash, his not like that. His sweet and caring person, he'll never say something like that to me.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

It's just a dream.

Okay now I'm calmer, I better go downstairs and drink a glass of water to calm my nerves.

And hopefully when I go back to sleep, I won't have anymore of those nightmares.

May Maple

* * *

><p><strong>The funny thing is I actually wrote this 3:06 AM in the morning no kidding, so do you like it review and leave any suggestions if you want and ohhh I just wanna thank that certain someone who gave me a great idea (You know who you are)<br>**


End file.
